


Dawn's Embrace

by TwilightGoddess



Series: Throne of Secrets [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU Story for Thor movies, Deception, Discovery, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Kings & Queens, Murder, New Realms, Possible Character Death, Regret, Responsibility, Revenge, Secrets, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightGoddess/pseuds/TwilightGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nine realms couldn't of been more peaceful until a mysterious force threatens them all. Lands are crumbling, new creatures are emerging. With the threat on the loose, who will you believe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Last Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I have ever wrote and published. It has been edited by me and one of my friends but if there is something that we missed please correct us. Polite criticism is encouraged. And this saga is suppose to take place 8 years after Thor the Dark World, so this is how I would like it to go on. This is my version. : ) Hope you enjoy it! (And I rated it as mature, just to be safe, as the saga goes on, it will become 'mature' :D, this first book could almost be high teens rating but there is no option for that.)

  
November 10, 1656

Centuries were coming from both sides, I quickly slid down to avoid their clashing swords. I raised up, stabbing them both in the hearts with two daggers. I stumbled forward with what little balance that I had. I only just begun my training a short time ago, I wasn’t what you call an ‘expert’ yet. I ducked once again to a incoming century, in full pursuit of a guard.  
They were coming from all around, the kingdom was falling so quickly. I ran along the stone bridge, towards the town that was crumbling to pieces. I had to protect the people, at any cost. Screams came from all around, people running around frantically.  
Before I could even think, I heard was a slash and bang on the ground.  
“No!” I screamed to the sky. I rushed over to the bleeding body, now lying limp on the cold stone ground.  
It was my mother’s. I casted a spell inclosing me and my mother.  
It took me forever to process this, in some crazy way I wanted to believe that she was still here with me, alive. I weeped over her, holding her hand dearly in my own hands. As time passed on, I couldn't look at her spiritless body anymore, the thought of it still disturbed me. I shifted my gaze towards the blood sky that was filled with hatred and pain. Battle was still in full force, it felt like it would never stop.  
I got so furious with myself that a dark spark came shooting out of my body. I gasped and stared at the dull black shadow hover above me. Before I knew it, it came flying towards me, consuming my mind. The shadow had flared my hurt, pain and rage that was buried deep inside of me up to the surface. I screamed, as my body began to morph slowly into dark grainy-like black powder.  
Many warriors were now surrounding the shield, weapons at the ready, like I was a beast they were capturing. I glanced over to their eyes before I evaporated into the sky. I quietly appeared behind them in full flesh.  
With no control over my body, my hands pierced through the one warriors back, ripping out his heart. I screamed inside, what was I becoming? What was happening to me?  
 _Take your revenge, Eytan. Show them no mercy, they are the ones that failed to protect your mother, your kingdom, your race._  
I had no idea where the voice was from, it felt like it was me. A part of me.  
I gazed up to his face and crushed the heart in my hands like a grain of sand. The warrior dropped down hard, lifeless and pale. Screaming endured as a few witnesses tried to scatter away from me. I shook my head, smiling deviously. With a wave of my hand, I boxed the people in with my force shield, letting none of them cross the bridge or escape into the forest. Then I ripped every single one of their hearts out simultaneously, watching them weep in pain as their hearts dangled in mid air.  
“Now you feel my pain! My pain that will never leave, that will always be deep in my heart you fools-”  
“You don’t have a heart, monster!” a middle-aged man shouted angrily but in pain too at the same time. “You're just like your father, cruel and heartless-”  
The man gasped before he fell down, I flicked the ashes of his once beating heart over his body, grinning evilly.  
“Maybe I am like my father, which means that’s not a good thing for you now is it?” I paused, looking up at the sky, filling with more darkness.  
They did this to her. They were the ones that betrayed her. They were the ones that dismissed her when she was speaking the truth. They killed her.  
I wasn't sure about much, but I was dead sure that they were going to pay, by any means. Even if it means to the death.  
I clenched my fist, laughing hysterically as the rest of the bodies dropped to the cold stone ground.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Royal Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy with exams this month! There is really no warnings for this chapter but there will be more Loki coming in! :) Plus* There will be many characters where I show their perceptive. They will look like this ' NameofCharacter: '.
> 
> May 02 Update *The chapter may be changed or altered*

August 24, 2028  
 **Eisa:**  
The sun peeked over the horizon as dawn awoken from it’s sleep. I knew it had to be close to six in the morning, as I could hear the royal guards moving around the castle. I hated the fact that I could hear every single noise ever since I was a child. It has driven me crazy ever since and the worse part? I was the only one that had this ability.  
But never the less, I had to get out of bed because in about twenty seconds, my father would come and awake me if I wasn't already. I decided to let my father wake me up anyways. I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time though I hadn't been with him for most of my life. I could tell that today was a very big day for him. He was finally going to be accepted as King of Asgard after four years. After the events of the dark elves he was presumed as dead, but somehow Thor had this feeling that he wasn’t. Unfortunately Loki’s disguise as Odin soon was discovered after four years as Odin. It was also too late to save Odin. Odin had died in his slumber, nothing no one could do. He was give the proper ceremony, just like the queen’s. After that, Loki had to earn Thor's trust back. He was monitored with his duty as King for the past four years.  
I was immensely proud of my father, he showed what a fool how grandfather truly was. Loki was more than fit to rule, he was born to rule.  
Just after the funeral, my father discovered me, Terra and Cecelia. We were hidden in a cottage out in the Asgardian countryside. We were such a shock to everyone here on Asgard as we were to the King himself. Me, Terra and Cecelia were almost six hundred and twenty years young or twenty years old in Midgardian years. We had four more years til our six hundred and twentieth birthday, and now finally the special day has arrived.  
Cecelia’s was about eight weeks ago, Terra’s about five weeks ago and mines was about two weeks ago.  
And very soon I will be a heir to the throne! How exciting was that? When ‘Loki’ took over, he changed it allowing any child from the last two heirs of Asgard (himself and Thor) to be in line for the throne. This meant that I could even be chosen, but the heir was not chosen by the king himself so there was no favourites. That was up to the crystal waters. Yep, I know what you're thinking, crystal water, what the hell is that? Well to keep it simple they were said to be the waters of life. Yep I know, a smidge cheesy but you get the point.  
Anyways these waters will decide on the fateful day which was at the beginning of September, when all of the heir have turned in age by then.  
As footsteps got louder and louder, I pulled the sheets over my head trying to ignore them for as long as I could. The door creaked open, I looked up to find my father coming through it with his black slick hair and bright green eyes.  
"Good morning, darling. How's my beautiful daughter this fine morning?" Loki spoke softly.  
I gave him a wide grin and replied. "She's doing absolutely fantastic till she was woken by loud noises."  
"Well I am dearly sorry for her but there are important guests that has just arrived from Midgard and the King requests her presence in the throne room right away." Loki said smoothly as he gracefully walk out, looking back with a smile.  
I grinned to myself as I forced myself out of my warm bed. I gracefully walked over to my wardrobe, opening the doors.  
"Now what to wear today." I muttered to myself as I flipped through my dresses. I paused at the jade sweetheart drop and agreed with my choice. I slipped it over my body and looked into the mirror, it was definitely beautiful on me, it was actually tailored just for me.  
I sat down on my chair and picked up the jewelled comb on my dresser. I stared at myself in the mirror as I started to stroke my long auburn hair. To many men I was indeed the most beautiful woman with my jade green eye’s, my breathtaking smile, my cute dimples, my gorgeous curves. To tell you the truth, I didn’t think that I was even beautiful, the woman looked at me like I was a “ugly offspring of my ‘devil’ father” as they described it. Girls from school picked on me and teased me and I just let it happen. Even at my training classes, all of them would avoid eye contact with me and everything to do with me. I looked at my reflection, seeing that monster inside of me and starting to tear up.  
“Eisa, please don’t cry.” Terra whispered as she wiped a tear from my eye.  
I turned to face her, burying my head in her neck. I started to sobbed more as she gently rubbed my bare back. We sat there for quite sometime, I knew that father would be upset. He always told me to not listen to all of the ‘hatred’ but sometimes that’s all I ever thought about.  
“I will never be accepted by the people Terra,” I said weary as she looked at me with disbelief. “it’s true, and you damn well know it. No one wants the daughter of the devil to rule over Asgard. Why who wants the devil himself to-”  
“Now don’t you say that about yourself Eisa or your father, you know that they all love you-”  
“No they DON’T!” I screamed, rising up. Terra jumped a bit and I could tell from her face that she was a bit frightened.  
“You should be frightened by me.” I hissed, walking towards the balcony.  
Terra followed and looked deeply into my eyes, searching for something. “But I’m not.”  
I stared into Terra’s eyes, how could they be so truthful? I buried my face into the crook of her neck again and breathed in her sweet lilac scent in.  
“Eisa. Eisa, my dear.” Terra soothed, rubbing my bare back. I sniffed, trying to control my emotions.  
I pulled myself away so I could just look at Terra. She was indeed beautiful, no doubt about that. The way her ash brown hair was swooped back into a bun, exposing her luscious dark blue eyes. As for me, well tried to do something nice with my hair but it never cooperated with me so I just left it down. This made my hair like a shade to cover my jade eyes from the world.  
Terra and I were such good friends and great training buddies that we sadly hid our sisterly love for each other from my father and her’s. If the kingdom knew about this, good grief, chaos would ensue. And trust me, my father is enough chaos to last lifetimes. So we always met in secret, always watching out for when they came. Frankly I was getting really tired of this, I wanted to go up and hug Terra whenever I damn felt like to. I wanted everyone to know our love for each other.  
Terra could see me thinking very intensely. “What’s on your mind Eisa?”  
“Ah, nothing really.” I replied shyly, knowing this won’t be the end of discussion.  
“Oh, trust me, I know when something is bothering you. Did you forget I had lived with you in that cottage and now here in the palace?”  
“Okay, well I was just think about our friendship and how we are so limited with what we can actually show.”  
“Oh, that. Eisa, don’t worry, someday people will know and acknowledge that. But for now, it’s too risky, what would my father say or even worse, what would the king say?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I don’t know either, but let’s talk more later today. We better get going or the king I swear is going to have a mental breakdown.”  
“Haha, sure Terra.” I laughed as I slipped on some black flats underneath my dresser and skipped out into the hall, towards the throne room.

 **Einmyria:**  
‘Never doubt that I love you Lucinda’.  
Those were the last kind words that Loki had said to me. I sat there in my sheer nightgown thinking about the past eight months and how I fell in love with a God, the god of mischief. He was everything that I had imagined, even though Loki had scared me to begin with. I just knew he was the one, by the way he looked at me, the way he touched me, the way he had loved me. But I knew it could never be, I was such a fool. All he cared about was himself, I was just his toy that could be easily discarded to the side. I felt like there was more underneath his shell that he was protected by. It felt like there was something deep inside him, a deep and powerful love. But I will never know if such a thing exists inside. I couldn’t go back to him, people would talk and shun me. Even the king would shun me too. And besides, I caught him naked in bed with this other girl, so I just put up with it for the longest time. He didn't even notice my presence from then on, I was just a shadow roaming in the dark.  
Anyways I’m technically not suppose to love Loki the way lover’s do, for he is my father. Yes, I know it sounds sick to some but to tell you the truth, it felt like he wasn’t even my father. I felt no father-daughter connection between us even though, just the love of two separate people. But how could I speak my mind when I did have cold hard evidence that Loki was indeed not my father. I felt vulnerable, I had to leave the one thing I loved the most in my life, well maybe. But I am not going to complain I still have my second best.  
I started admirably at Seraphina, my sister. Well okay, she wasn’t technically my sister, she was more like a cousin. But to me, she was my sister. Her father was the crowned prince himself, but he declined the throne. He wanted to protected the nine realms but couldn’t do it on the throne. So that’s how Loki got Asgard to himself. Short and simple.  
I looked down to see Seraphina moving around in her sleep, she always did that. I thought it was adorable, wishing I could do that too. Lately, I’ve been having nightmares about the Darkness. It’s legend to be this mythical force that has been trapped up for eons waiting for the fateful day, where universes collide for the final battle. People thought there was just the nine realms, but what they don’t know is that there is more worlds out there. Our realms are quite a bit of the universe but not all of it. I’ve been lately trying to cross to these new worlds, watching the portal goes in and out of sync. They were very easy to see way up here in the mountains of Syron, they stood out like sore thumbs, but not everyone could see them. I had enchanted my vision to be able to see this. I had calculated everything so the me and Seraphina were up in the mountains in just the right time. I had to take precautions to save the ones that I love.

*****  
“Good morning sleepyhead, trying to set a new record for sleeping in?” I teased as Seraphina rolled her eyes and pushed the covers away.  
“And do you always have to be a morning bird that finds joy in disturbing everyone else?” Seraphina said annoyingly.  
“Yes, Seraphina dear. That’s my job don’t you see? You wouldn’t be on time for anything if you didn’t have me to wake you up.”  
“Oh yes I would be!”  
“For what?”  
“Ummmm…..for dance class! Ha!”  
“Sorry doll, the reason you're not late for dance class is that it starts later in the morning and you always wake up for that class. Nice try, you need me.”  
“No I don’t!”  
“Yes you do!” I smirked.  
“No I don’t and I’m going to end this so that we can get off with our expedition today!” Seraphina declared, racing off of the bed and passed me.  
She grabbed the most warm articles of clothing and shrugged them on.  
Seraphina always wore the same color palette everyday, red, gold, silver and occasionally blue. Today she decided for black jeans, a plain white tee with a very noticeable red bra. I smiled to myself, she was never a good dresser anyways. I was the sister who had the better taste. I was wearing some black jeans too but with a emerald shirt and black bra. I walked over to her, looking at us through the mirror as Seraphina combed her hair. We were always the beauties at the academy, people said that we looked like goddesses.  
Well, our fathers are gods themselves, no wonder we are. I smirked to myself.  
“Hey Einmyria, are you coming for breakfast or not?” Seraphina blurted as she had already left the room, down the stairs. I sighed and shook my head, following her down to the kitchen.  
I had rented out a small cabin for the two of us for our summer break. Cordelia, our sister with the most amazing shades of purple hair and glowing brown eyes, decided to stay back at the academy to finish up some classes the she was behind in. So it was just the two of us this time, not that I didn’t mind. I loved my sister, she was my yin and I was her yang, she was day and I was night, we always went together even though we were so different. I remembered all the times we were there for each other, whether it was me trying to save Seraphina’s butt from a fashion disaster or Seraphina showing me how to swing a sword properly. I gazed at her as she cooked eggs on the frying pan, and popped the toast in the toaster. Oh how I wish that it didn’t have to end like this.


	3. Chapter 2 - Breakfast at Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Here is the second chapter finally! I've been very busy lately but I manged to come through with another chapter for you guys! By the way, my Tumblr is beautiful-moon-aurora and the story will also be on there to access. Please ask me on there, I don't bite. Promise : ) I would like to hear how you guys are enjoying my story! So Kudos, comment, spread the word!  
> Oh and Happy Valentines' Day! :D
> 
> May 02 Update *The chapter may be changed or altered*

**Terra:**

Asgard looked like it always did. Shining, gold towers stood as tall as the sky above. Down below was full of life, in both nature and people. Asgard was busy at preparing for the royal crowning ceremony. There was about two weeks til the day but they always started preparations early.

As I walked down the hall with my sister Eisa, we looked out towards the Bifrost and its many colors illuminating in the morning sun. Life here on Asgard was great as it was at the cottage in the countryside. From what Queen Frigga told me, she hid us there ever since we were born. She stayed there ever so often, whenever she could. Frigga had assigned a servant to raise us but she took many years out of her time to raise us as well. She had found out that the princes had their ‘women’ pregnant with their offspring. Glut was Eisa’s birth  mother and Adele was my birth mother. As soon as we were given up by our mothers, Frigga jumped in and adopted me, Eisa and our other sister Ceceila.

Ceceila was very different from the rest of us, she didn’t have luscious brown or blonde hair nor blue or green eyes. Ceceila had snow white hair that fell below her waist and eyes that were almost pitch black. No one would go near her, not even the servants. They were too scared by her looks. I felt very upset that she couldn’t have any friends because of her daunting appearance and she only had me and Eisa, her parents were unknown at the time she was dropped off at the orphanage.

Me and Eisa came up to the throne room and separated from each other, making sure that we weren’t going to be seen together. As Eisa entered I followed shortly behind her. The room was shined in the light, gold sparked all around as we walked down the stairs.

“Terra, Eisa, welcome.” Thor boomed brightly.

“Hello father.” I smiled at him before turning towards the lady at his side. “Hello mother.”

“Hello Terra, how are you this fine morning?” Sif replied.

“Absolutely amazing mother.” I responded before I was interrupted by a loud thud.

“Silence,” Loki exclaimed, enjoying himself. “May I introduce you two to Agent Coulson and Director Stellen. This is my daugher Eisa and my niece Terra.”

“Miss Eisa, correct?” Coulson inquired of Eisa. “It’s a pleasure to meet the daughter of the god who almost killed me. Such a pleasure.”

“Now, now Coulson, don’t pick on the poor girl.” Stellen chuckled. “And you must be Miss Terra, it’s a pleasure to meet you too!”

I glanced nervously over  towards the side to see Jane, Darcy and Erik smiling at us. They had been on Asgard for a bit now, they were on the brink of finding something extraordinary. I had no idea what, since it was top secret. But I planned to find out one way or another.

“Now why don’t we go down to the kitchen? I’m sure that all of the food is probably cold by now.” Darcy whined, making her way up the stairs.

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed, rushing after her.

“Well, I’m starving from the trip, let’s not wait too long!” Stellen recognized Darcy’s motion, as we all began to made our way up to the kitchen.

The Asgardian sun was finally rising in the distance, it’s warm oranges, pinks and purples filled the sky with wonder. Dawn was my favorite time of the day, it was the new beginning to a new day. Whether it be good or bad.

Along the way, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I looked like a pure black shadow, but I couldn't be sure, it disappeared too fast for me to say something.

“What’s wrong Terra?” Eisa asked concerned, placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Oh, it’s nothing Eisa, don’t worry about it.” I said looking away, biting my lip. I didn’t want Eisa to worry over nothing, or what I thought was nothing.

She looked at me with a cautious hesitation as we continued down the hall. I didn't dare glance at Jane, I always feared her for some reason, I didn't know why but I had this strange feeling inside. I think father started to notice this awhile ago, but hasn't brought it up with me yet. I was unsure why. He was always asking me how I was and what was on my mind, but lately he has been extremity quiet especially since she had arrived in Asgard.

The unfamiliar silence stayed with our group till we entered the kitchen, one of the areas with the most beautiful view of Asgard. A waterfall was gracefully falling on the pebbled rock, the plants thrived all around with stone pathways leading towards different parts of the city. As I begin to take a seat in my chair, the cook brought out the main course, chocolate crepes and berries. Father and the Warriors Three had leftover roast instead that was not finished from last night, which was a lot of roast. I swear that they could eat a horse, and they probably could.

All of us sat there silently until Erik started to talk.

“You know what, the more time I spend on here, the more I find that is from the palace.” Erik said, holding up Eisa’s dagger.

Eisa blushed at the sight of the dagger. “Oops. Found it.” She quickly grabbed it and lowered it out of sight.

I laughed to myself, Eisa was always so forgetful.

“Anyways,” Erik smiled. “I found something that might spark your interest.”

“And what would that be?” Coulson asked, curiously.

“It’s truly remarkable, Jane why don’t you tell them? Since your were the one to discover it.”

I looked over at Jane who sat across from my father. I knew that it pained her that he chose Sif over her. I heard her cry herself to sleep every night since she arrived in Asgard four months ago. I could feel that her pain multiplied when she was near my father.

Jane cleared her throat deep before she began.

“From what we have uncovered, there seems to be a rune that’s not part of Asgard.”

“Not part of Asgard?” Thor questioned.

“Yeah, it contains no similarities or structure wise to Asgardians structures.” Jane said shyly.

“May I see this ‘rune’?” Loki spoke softly.

Everyone stared at him shocked, he had no interest in what Jane’s work in Asgard. They only were allowed in because of Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. which Loki didn’t have much choice in.

“I said, I would like to see this rune if you don’t mind.” Loki repeated in a more firm tone.

“Y-yes. You can,” Jane stuttered, getting up of balance almost tripping over her toes.

Surprisingly, everyone left to view this ‘rune’ but I stayed behind. I would of like to spy on what Jane had found but I needed to find Cecelia. I needed to talk to her.

  
  


**Einmyria:**

Eggs and bacon was amazing, Seraphina was just like a professional. I excused myself quickly from the table as I needed to gather a few things for our walk along the mountain. I rushed up to the bedroom, locating  my black suitcase. I dug through it till I found two handbags, a brown and black one. I slinged them over my shoulder before I made my way down the stairs.

Seraphina was all dressed and ready to go with her winter jackets and colorful mittens.

“Could you be even slower Einmyria? I bet even molasse is way faster that you!” Seraphina teased.

“Oh and you could do better Miss-I-need-3-hours-to-do-my-hair?” I joked.

“Oh shut your mouth you-good-for-nothing-mouthy-sister!”

I slipped my arms through the coat holes in my winter jacket.

“You know I won’t, not after what you did with Colin-”

“Nothing happened with us! We were just together at the wrong time.”

“Oh yes, at the wrong time when you were about to give him the whole show!” I said, sarcastically. I just loved picking on her.

“Enough Einmyria, or I will have to beat you up.” Seraphina smiled pulling me out through the door. We got jumbled in the snow, rolling around and around. Seraphina started to tickle me in the sides, as I threw a giggle fit.

“S-e-r-a-p-h-i-n-a, s-t-o-p! P-l-e-a-s-e!” I giggled, barely managing to get my words out.

I had tried to kick her, but she rolled over before I had the chance.

“Well that was fun.” Seraphina finally said, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

“Depends who was the one having fun.” I smiled back just as mischievous.

“We better get going if we want to get back by sunset.”

“Of course, I don’t think the dean would be happy if we don’t call by supper time.”

“Ha, it’s way worse with Stellen!”

I laughed and stood up, brushing off the snow. “Definitely, he would strangle us both. Good thing he is nowhere close to us.”

“Oh yeah.”

Remembering the handbags, I held one out to Seraphina.

“Here you go, you're going to need it to where we are going.” I smiled brightly.

“Thanks Einmyria!” Seraphina giggled as we walked off towards the snowy mountains.


End file.
